


Вечеринка удалась

by redpillrites



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Drama, F/M, Masturbation, Morally Questionable Actions, No harm done in the end I guess, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, One-Sided Attraction, Patty is in her late teens but still underage, Sleeping Dante, Somnophilia, Timeline around DMC 4-5
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpillrites/pseuds/redpillrites
Summary: На свой день рождения у Патти были большие планы. Она почти целиком провела его с друзьями, но вечер этого дня принадлежал одному человеку.По мотивам идеи, подобранной на анонимке: "с Патти станется влезть в койку к бухущему Данте, а утром сказать, что всё было, и пусть теперь выкручивается как хочет".
Relationships: Dante/Patty Lowell
Kudos: 5





	Вечеринка удалась

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: таймлайн - в районе DMC 4-5, то есть Патти уже довольно-таки взрослая, но фактически несовершеннолетняя. Тем не менее, конкретных указаний в тексте нет.

На свой день рождения у Патти были большие планы. Она почти целиком провела его с друзьями, они сходили в кино и устроили небольшой пикник в парке, но вечер этого дня принадлежал одному человеку. Которого она застала врасплох в офисе Devil May Cry — что было совсем нетрудно — за классическим ничегонеделанием, поэтому уйти от ответственности в форме присутствия на празднике ему не удалось. Если Данте не идет на вечеринку, то вечеринка идет к Данте. Патти была неумолима, принесла любимые угощения, и Данте сдался, найдя повод расчехлить свои запасы спиртного по такому случаю.

И в целом, вечеринка удалась.

— Патти, тебе не кажется, что... хм-м... пора расходиться? — спросил Данте.

Его смазанная речь и полуприкрытые глаза явственно свидетельствовали о том, что тайный план Патти наконец-то был готов перейти в активную фазу.

— Да ну тебя. Сегодня я могу тусить до самого утра, а еще даже не полночь. Ты что, уже сдаешься? Тоже мне охотник на демонов...

Данте поморщился — по крайней мере, попытался, судя по слегка дрогнувшему выражению его лица.

— У меня выходной.

Патти фыркнула, но давить не стала, чтобы Данте в волевом порыве доказать свою состоятельность не переборол желание спать. Она и так ждала уже целую вечность, пока он сдастся под натиском алкоголя, который он поглощал с большим рвением, и разбавленного в нем снотворного, о котором он, очевидно, не подозревал. Пожалуй, такого количества хватило бы, чтобы наверняка отправить двух человек прямиком в реанимацию, но Данте держался долго, прежде чем начал сдавать позиции и клевать носом. 

Весь вечер Патти смеялась и веселилась, но не могла отогнать зудящее чувство ожидания и возбуждения преступника, готовящегося взять банк. Иногда она чувствовала, что у нее без видимой причины горят щеки. Патти приставала к Данте в своей обычной манере, а он в своей обычной манере парировал ее наступательные движения. 

Ей иногда было обидно, что Данте подшучивает над ней, пускай и беззлобно, но после множественных безуспешных попыток Патти поняла, что не сможет вот так просто заставить его увидеть в ней молодую женщину, а не маленькую девочку, с которой ему когда-то пришлось нянчиться. Она приняла этот факт, но сдаваться не собиралась.

Суть была проста: Данте напивается до бессознательного состояния, она его укладывает спать, ложится рядом сама, и они вместе просыпаются на следующий день. Данте верит, что между ними случился секс, и... Тут прогнозы разнились, но совершенно точно это должно было открыть новые перспективы в их отношениях. Это должно было стать своеобразной шуткой. Может, не столько смешной, сколько привлекающей внимание к ее бушующей сексуальности. 

Саму идею она почерпнула из разговора с одной из своих старших знакомых, которая когда-то сделала примерно то же самое с одним неосторожным ухажером, а потом шантажировала его, пока тот не сбежал в другой город.

Патти не собиралась шантажировать Данте и тем более заставлять его куда-либо сбегать. Просто... если он проснется с ней в одной постели и поверит в то, что они переспали... может, тогда ей будет легче его добиться? Ведь в таком случае у него не останется иного выбора, кроме как взглянуть на нее под другим углом, взглянуть серьезно. Что в этом такого?

Когда стало ясно, что днерождественской вакханалии не избежать, Данте позвонил Триш с призывом о помощи. Для полного комплекта не хватало Леди и Моррисона, но у них, похоже, были другие планы. Доедая последний кусок торта, Триш пообещала передать им пламенный привет.

В итоге их с Данте все-таки оставили наедине. Перед уходом Триш подмигнула Патти, и она на долю секунды испугалась, что та обо всем догадалась, но потом быстро себя одернула: тогда бы Триш не ушла. Триш имела привычку бросать Данте на амбразуру, как он сам говорил, но вряд ли позволила бы такое. Патти силилась понять, в каких же отношениях состояли эти двое, но спрашивать напрямую не хотела; возможно, предполагала, что ответ мог ей не понравиться.

После того, как они остались одни, Данте вдвойне налег на оставшееся спиртное. То ли не знал, чем еще занять себя, то ли чувствовал себя в обществе Патти достаточно свободно, чтобы позволить себе перебрать. Конечно, Патти предпочла бы второй вариант. 

Сама она пила газировку. Каждый раз, когда Данте отлучался по нужде или отвлекался на что-то, она подсыпала ему порошок и молилась про себя, чтобы он не почувствовал вкус. "Перебрать" постепенно переходило в форму "упиться до потери чувств".

В какой-то момент она раскрутила его на танец, и это было великолепно: Данте уже начало развозить, но он исполнил для нее несколько потрясающих движений, а когда сразу за этим пошла медленная мелодия, Патти просто безапелляционно обняла его, и Данте милостиво сдался, мягко поддерживая ее за талию.

Патти была в экстазе. Данте принадлежал ей и только ей, пусть даже пока всего на несколько минут. 

Наконец и его силы иссякли.

— Патти, давай-ка... — Данте лениво пошевелил рукой примерно в сторону выхода из офиса. Он разговаривал, как человек, который цепляется за остатки сознания из принципа, но знает, что уже проиграл. — На сегодня хватит. 

Он собрался с силами, поднялся с дивана и сделал несколько неуверенных шагов.

— Тебе помочь дойти до кровати? — с излишним энтузиазмом вызвалась Патти.

— Эй, я... надрался... а не одряхлел, — он обернулся к ней и облокотился на стол, когда его немного повело. — ...Такси, ладно? Вызови себе. Ты же большая девочка... — он махнул ей рукой и двинулся в сторону лестницы. — А меня... не кантовать до утра.

Чтобы чем-то себя занять, Патти машинально начала прибираться, чуть ли не затаив дыхание и постоянно прислушиваясь к происходящему наверху. После стука скинутых ботинок об пол и натужного скрипа кровати, как будто на нее не легли, а упали, наступила тишина.

Патти подождала несколько минут, затем бросила уборку, подхватила свой рюкзачок и направилась наверх.

Данте лежал на кровати по диагонали, лицом вниз, и размеренно посапывал. На всякий случай она позвала его по имени, но в ответ не получила никакой реакции. Отлично.

Конечно, не было никакой гарантии, что он не очнется через полчаса сонной комы, но Патти готова была рискнуть. Она обошла кровать со всех сторон, примеряясь, и принялась за дело.

Она перекатила Данте на спину и с пыхтением вытянула из-под него одеяло. Теперь надо было его раздеть.

У Патти слегка дрожали руки, когда она расстегивала верхние пуговицы на его рубашке. В последнее время он носил вещи попроще, хотя, в целом, не изменял своему стилю. Был период, когда Данте пристрастился к жилеткам, но от этой идеи постепенно отказался. К тому же, глажкой он не занимался в принципе, и на жилетки, словно изжеванные, смотреть было больно. 

Физический контакт между ними не был редкостью: Патти часто то висела у Данте на руке, то старалась обнять при удобном случае, то слегка стукнуть, когда он — специально или нет — начинал тупить. Но все это было совсем не так, как сейчас. Сейчас в этом ритуале было что-то волнующее, запретное и почему-то немного стыдное. 

Она закатала рубашку Данте наверх и стянула ее ему через голову. Теперь он лежал перед ней с голым торсом, растрепанными волосами, с раскинутыми руками — расслабленный, открытый. Патти так и не потушила свет в офисе (в этом месяце кого-то снова будет ждать впечатляющий счет за электричество), и он пробивался через незакрытую дверь в спальню, мягко очерчивая рельеф лежащего на простынях тела.

Не то чтобы она никогда не видела его полуодетым: в конце концов, у них в прошлом был период совместной жизни. Но несмотря на это, Патти никогда не стремилась за ним подглядеть в душе или спальне; ее тогда подобные вещи не интересовали. И каким бы безразличным придурком ни был иногда Данте, ей он также предоставлял личное пространство, что ощущалось великим благом после многолетнего проживания в приюте, где многое было общим и порой не хватало уединения. Хотя Патти все равно сидела в офисе вместе с Данте. Иногда возможность уединения куда ценнее самого уединения.

Но раньше она относилась к нему, скорее, как к старшему брату, а с некоторых пор это отношение в корне изменилось. 

«Боже, что я делаю», — несколько раз повторила про себя Патти, красная как рак от захлестнувшей ее волны жара, расстегивая пуговицы на штанах Данте.

Многие ее подружки фантазировали о зрелых мужчинах. Говорят, это было нормальным явлением для их возраста. Форма и качество фантазий зависели от романтичности и развращенности каждой, но, насколько Патти могла судить по смущенно-дерзким разговорам во время пижамных вечеринок, ни одна из воображаемых ситуаций не предполагала возни с бессознательным партнером. И тем не менее, сейчас Патти и в голову не пришла бы мысль о том, что какой-то морской круиз или кругосветное путешествие на двоих может соперничать по остроте эмоций с освобождением от одежды спящего и совершенно не сопротивляющегося этому Данте.

Она стянула с него штаны и подвинула его ноги так, чтобы они не свисали с кровати. Патти хотела было сложить одежду ровной стопочкой на стуле, но потом прикинула, что будь у них секс на самом деле, вряд ли они стали бы заморачиваться аккуратностью. Она убиралась у Данте достаточно долго, чтобы знать, как он подходит к вопросу о порядке: рубашку она бросила на стул, штаны — на пол. Потом разделась сама до нижнего белья и тоже опустилась на кровать. 

С минуту она просто сидела и смотрела на спящего Данте. Она только что преодолела точку невозврата: если бы он внезапно проснулся, до этого момента Патти могла бы сказать, что просто укладывает его в кровать. Дальнейшее уже выглядело довольно однозначно.  
Патти легла и накрыла их обоих одеялом. Сна не было ни в одном глазу. От волнения у нее вспотели ладони.

Мать не станет беспокоиться: она знала, что Патти сегодня ночует у друзей, просто думала, что не у этих друзей. Она ничего не имела против редкого общения дочери с Данте, может, даже подозревала о ее увлечении им, но вряд ли бы одобрила такой поворот. Мягко говоря.  
Патти легла на бок и подвинулась к Данте. Провела пальцами по его щеке, шероховатой из-за пробивающейся щетины. 

Раньше она думала, что терпеть не может небритых мужиков. В ее представлении ежеутренний ритуал бритья был обязателен для любого уважающего себя мужчины. И каким бы ленивым ни был Данте, обычно он исправно брился.

Теперь они виделись гораздо реже, и постепенные изменения в его внешности становились более явными. Патти заметила, что в последние годы он стал позволять себе время от времени отращивать щетину, такую же светлую, как и его волосы. И ему это удивительно шло. Так он выглядел старше (он и был уже значительно старше), опытнее и сексуальнее. 

Патти прижалась к Данте всем телом, подалась вперед и поцеловала. Несерьезно, почти как в детстве, когда они со сверстниками играли в бутылочку. У Данте были мягкие губы, и прижиматься к ним своими оказалось очень волнующе. Затем Патти подумала, что пора переходить к более решительным действиям. 

Она не имела большого опыта отношений. После того, как у нее начался возраст заинтересованности, Патти очень быстро пришла к увлеченности Данте, и остальные люди даже отдаленно не привлекали ее так, как он. Поэтому с поцелуями — реальными «взрослыми» поцелуями — тоже было не очень. Девчонки советовали «учиться на помидорах».

Патти ощущала себя немного глупо, когда неуклюже просунула язык между приоткрытых губ Данте. Получилось странно и влажно, и непонятно, что находили в этом другие. Возможно, это было оттого, что он не имел возможности ответить на поцелуй. После нескольких попыток постичь всю прелесть французского метода Патти сдалась. Просто касаться его губ и немного их посасывать ей нравилось больше.

После целого вечера распития алкоголя пахло от Данте не очень, но даже в этом было что-то особенное: значит, все это по-настоящему, в самом деле происходит, а не какой-нибудь идеальный сон без вкусов и запахов. Рядом с ней лежит реальный Данте, какой есть, и она реально его целует.

И от этой мысли внезапно стало немного не по себе, поэтому Патти остановилась и снова легла рядом с ним, положив руку ему на грудь, неторопливо поглаживая и исследуя, касаясь коротких пепельных волос.

Она вспомнила все те фильмы, в которых показывали парочки лежащими вместе на кровати после секса или утром, в белье, и как кто-то из ее знакомых смеялся над этим штампом. Ну неужели после всего этого они потрудились снова одеться, только чтобы целомудренно полежать в постели?

Патти расстегнула застежку бюстгальтера — в этот вечер она надела свой любимый, кружевной — и спустила бретельки. Потом стянула с себя трусики и сложила все под подушку.

Патти запустила руку под одеяло и спустила нижнее белье Данте ему до колен. Не стала смотреть из внезапной абсурдной скромности, но не удержалась и положила ладонь на его член. Он был... средний? Большой? Патти не имела никакого понятия о стандартных размерах мужского достоинства. 

Она не продумывала эту часть плана, хотя у нее и был в рюкзачке презерватив, один-единственный, который она стащила у матери на всякий случай, даже не намереваясь его использовать по назначению. Разве что раскрыть и на утро предъявить его Данте как доказательство содеянного. 

А что если?.. Ее пальцы скользнули по мягкой мошонке, сонному члену, затем чуть сжали его, неуверенно помассировали. Ничего не изменилось. Забавно, но Патти не была уверена, принесло ли ей это разочарование или облегчение.

Она закрыла глаза и представила, что они действительно занимаются сексом. Как бы Данте себя вел? Передал бы инициативу ей, потому что в постели он так же ленив, как и в остальной жизни? Патти невольно фыркнула. Или взял бы все на себя и позаботится о ней, как более опытный партнер? Они бы делали это в миссионерской позиции или выбрали что-нибудь поинтереснее? Разные варианты тут же картинками возникали в сознании.

Патти чувствовала, что щеки горели огнем. Она позволила своей руке скользнуть вниз, между ног, где было горячо и влажно. Прижалась голой грудью к Данте, потерлась о него. Она исступленно ласкала себя и представляла, что это делает он.

Данте обнимает ее, крепко прижимает к себе одной рукой, а вторая опускается ниже, к промежности. Наверняка в таком возрасте он знает, как доставить женщине удовольствие, поэтому его умелые пальцы уверенно дразнят и ласкают, и Патти раскрывается перед ним, не в силах сдерживать желание. Данте мягко, но настойчиво раздвигает ее ноги, входит в нее, его член большой и твердый, он начинает двигаться, быстрее, сильнее...

Разрядка пришла быстро. Патти сквозь зубы застонала и сжала ноги. Напряжение схлынуло огромной горячей волной, оставив после себя истому и опустошенность.

Через минуту Патти осторожно открыла глаза и вгляделась в лицо Данте. При мысли о том, что он мог проснуться и все это время за ней наблюдал, по коже пробежала волна мурашек. 

Он по-прежнему спал. Или крайне умело притворялся спящим, но эту мысль она отогнала.

Патти слышала, что многие пары любят после секса лежать в обнимку. Она потянулась за рукой Данте и обернула ее вокруг себя, повернувшись на бок спиной к нему. Она чувствовала его член, все еще вялый, своими ягодицами. Рука Данте была тяжелой, да и сам он казался таким большим и широким, когда Патти прижималась к нему спиной. Ощущение новое, довольно непривычное. Она положила его ладонь себе на грудь и переплела их пальцы.

На какой-то момент Патти почувствовала абсолютное умиротворение.

И вдруг пустота у нее внутри перестала быть ватной и теплой. Так долго нагнетаемое фантазиями возбуждение ушло и оставило после себя мысли, простые и ничем не замутненные. Откуда-то появилось сосущее ощущение неправильности происходящего, как будто она сделала что-то, что не должна была. 

Патти остро почувствовала, что все, что только что произошло, было всего лишь игрой глупой девочки. Это все неправда, и то, что она мастурбировала, лежа в постели с бессознательным Данте, ничего не изменит. Представила, что будет с утра, когда они вместе проснутся. Что скажет Данте? Удивится? Впадет в ступор? Разозлится? Испугается? Она не знала, но теперь думала, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. Вдруг он и правда решит сбежать? Или просто не сможет после этого с ней разговаривать. Вместо того, чтобы взглянуть на нее в ином свете, не захочет больше никогда ее видеть.

Она поняла, что никогда не обдумывала свой план настолько глубоко. Она была охвачена идеей, эмоциями, занята подготовкой, представляла, как все это провернет, и ни разу даже не задумалась, что именно делает и к чему это приведет.

Патти попыталась четко представить себе, что мог сделать такой человек, как Данте, и не смогла. В своем воображении она иногда обыгрывала разговор между ними, как она высказывает все начистоту, признается в своих чувствах. Пару раз Данте отвечал взаимностью, но теперь даже в фантазии это выглядело несколько фантастическим. 

Она подумала и о том, что будет, если он все поймет. Увидит в ее глазах или каким-либо другим путем узнает, что между ними ничего не было, и Патти все устроила, потому что просто хотела... Она не хотела его подставлять, но с его стороны все могло выглядеть скверно.

Да и не подло ли это было? Ведь это Данте, старый-добрый Данте, с которым ее связывала не какая-то мимолетная встреча и веселенькое путешествие в парк аттракционов. Он спас ей жизнь, она спускалась за ним в ад. Все это после стольких лет казалось жутким сном, какие-то детали стерлись, но она помнила все свои эмоции тогда и что это значило для нее и, может, для него. 

Патти отпустила руку Данте и подтянула к себе колени. Захотелось то ли провалиться куда-то, то ли расплакаться.

Как ей вообще могла показаться хорошей идея его опоить и вот так с ним поступить? Она была в него влюблена, скорее всего, даже любила, но это нельзя было назвать достойным оправданием для подобных вещей. Даже если он упорно не хотел видеть в ней женщину. Особенно, если не хотел. Патти запоздало представила себя на его месте. Что бы она почувствовала, если бы проснулась с кем-то в своей кровати и поняла, что с ее телом кто-то что-то делал без ее ведома? Что это был тот, кому она доверяла?Ведь это подло и просто противно. 

Это все трусость и нежелание верить в очевидное. В той фантазии, где она признается ему в чувствах, Данте отвечал взаимностью пару раз, но чаще всего сознание подсовывало ей вариант событий, в котором Данте озвучивает отказ в разных формах. Она всегда прерывала мысль на этих моментах, потому что не хотела этого слышать даже от выдуманного его. Ее дурацкий план был наивным способом преодолеть этот непреодолимый барьер и прогнуть Данте под свои желания.

Шмыгнув носом, Патти откинула одеяло и села на кровати. Она чувствовала себя виноватой и беззащитной. Она надела белье и платье, обулась и встала. Сложила одежду Данте аккуратной стопкой на стуле. Взяла из шкафа второе одеяло и спустилась вниз.

Она бы вызвала такси и поехала домой, но не хотелось будить мать посреди ночи и отвечать на ее вопросы. 

Сейчас она хотела, чтобы Данте ее обнял. Не целовал, не ублажал в постели. Просто обнял, тепло и уютно, и сказал что-нибудь как обычно суховатое, но по-дружески нежное. 

Возвращаться в спальню Патти не стала. Она проверила входную дверь, выключила свет и села на диван в офисе, подобрала под себя ноги и закуталась в одеяло. Потом закрыла глаза и представила, будто сегодняшнего вечера никогда не случалось. И если Данте никогда не узнает о произошедшем, возможно, это даже станет правдой.

Может, когда-нибудь Патти соберется с духом и выложит ему все о своих чувствах. Скорее всего, Данте отшутится, скажет какую-то глупость или банальность, какую может сказать взрослый мужчина влюбленному подростку; и ей будет грустно, немного обидно, но она это переживет, потому что, как он и сказал, она взрослая девочка. 

А там — кто знает — может, все пойдет совсем не так. В конце концов, несмотря ни на что, Патти все еще была оптимисткой.


End file.
